


The Boss

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Complete, Dirty Talk, Dom Draco Malfoy, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Office Sex, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Smut, Spanking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26158711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: A smutty office One-Shot. **Not suitable for reading while your own boss may be looking over your shoulder.**Draco Malfoy has taken Hermione Grangers promised promotion as Head of Department at the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Will Malfoy and Granger cooperate? That remains to be seen…Unbetaed, all mistakes are my own.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 39
Kudos: 295





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable music, characters, settings, pictures etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

If Hermione Granger had to pinpoint why she returned to Draco Malfoy time and time again, she supposed it was because he was powerful, commanding and fucking hot.

Mere days after he took over as Department head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation; her previously promised promotion; he began issuing orders and giving her a look he gave nobody else in the office, filled with fire and challenge.

She had two options, one, to stay and put up with the fact she had been overlooked for the top job, or two, leave the Ministry altogether and seek a high position elsewhere. It was only when Malfoy began to look at her more and more that she thought she might stay and see how things panned out. After years of boring pencil-pushing and very little action, having him there was a breath of fresh air, yet they started as they left off at Hogwarts, at each other's throats.

“Malfoy, this letter is perfect, there is not a misplaced word, nor a spelling error, you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Miss Granger,” he said through gritted teeth, “you can see where I have marked your error with a red quill.”

Low and behold, Hermione found a grammatical error. “I don’t know how this happened.” She clenched her fists, annoyed with herself.

“Perhaps if you spent less time giving me moon eyes through my office door and concentrated on your work, you might find you would be word perfect.” He smirked.

“B-but I don’t make mistakes, I’ve never made a mistake, I’m renowned for it, a-and I don’t stare at you.” She frowned and bit her lip, knowing she’d been watching him for months trying to fathom him out and also because, well, he was pretty to look at.

“And you’ve been acting like a toddler over your lost promotion, perhaps errors like this were the reason you lost out?”

“I did not lose out to a grammatical error; you pig-headed prat!” Hermione yelled realising instantly that she’d made a mistake. He may have been her bully from school, but even she could see he’d changed. If she were honest, she was quite impressed with how he’d been running the department. He was a good boss and she hated to admit that he’d never lost his temper with any of his employee’s, hadn’t thrown his weight around and he’d even patted Marcy Peters on the shoulder when she was crying over her lost cat, albeit rather absently. His eyes darkened and pinned her to the seat, and she realised she’d crossed the line.

“This bratty attitude is getting on my nerves, Granger!” He thundered, standing and striding towards her, looking like an angry bull.

Hermione stood and took a step back towards the door. Damn, her wand was on her desk. “Now, Malfoy, there’s no need to fly off the handle, I apologise for my outburst.” She said, less than sincerely.

He deliberately brushed past her and she caught the scent of his spicy cologne, her hand accidentally brushing his as he passed. The shock of his touch raced through her body like electricity on water. Suddenly she felt incredibly hot and wiped the sheen of sweat away from her brow with the back of her hand.

Then he locked the door.

“W-What are you doing?” She stuttered. Oh, shit, he was going to give her a thorough dressing down and he didn’t want any interruptions.

With a heavy thump, he sat back in his seat, his legs spread, with the chair pushed back far enough for her to see the outline of his semi-hard cock. “You’re just dying for some attention, aren’t you Granger?” His look couldn’t be mistaken, it was filled with hot, angry desire.

Hermione closed her eyes, her fantasies of Draco Malfoy had often started in this way, him locking the door to his office and taking her over his aged oak desk, slapping her arse for being a very naughty girl. Him actually doing this was like the most sinful temptation and she knew she should just leave now, not stand there gawking at his lush body in his black designer suit. She certainly shouldn’t think about pulling up her tight pencil skirt, straddling him and pulling on his royal purple tie so she could stick her tongue down his throat.

“I…” Hermione tried to speak but couldn’t quite articulate what she wanted to say.

Draco rubbed his hands down his thighs, framing and drawing attention to the forbidden delights that lay within his trousers.

Hermione licked her upper lip, before looking away, her body yearning for his touch. Months of frustration, months of getting herself off to thoughts of him at night, his commanding presence, the way he ran his hand through his soft locks while he was addressing the team, the way he perched on the edge of a desk while speaking. Draco Malfoy was enigmatic, there was no doubt about it.

“Do you think it’s appropriate for a witch to wear such tight skirts and low-cut blouses while flaunting her arse to her boss as she bends over her desk, Granger?” His voice had dropped to a smooth baritone.

Hermione shook her head, holding in a squeak. She berated herself, where was her Gryffindor courage.

“I think I’ve been extremely patient, mainly because I’m not in the habit of walking over to a witch who is obviously flirting with me, ripping her knickers off and plunging my dick inside her. You, however, have been the exception.” His grey eyes were sparkling with lust, “If I had your consent, I’d do just that, if I had your consent, I’d fuck you until you couldn’t walk.” He licked his lips and she noticed his hands had moved to clutch the arms of his office chair; his knuckles were white. 

Hermione realised that under his patient demeanour lay all the pent-up frustration she felt for him, he just hid it better. She wanted him to claim her, she wanted to feel what it was like to spread her legs and sit on his smirking face, to ride his tongue until she came all over it. She wondered what his strong arms might feel like wrapped around her thighs as he plunged his cock deep inside her. She trembled at the thought.

“Well, you hardly pay me any attention. If Rowling needs a chat about his work or Sasha is having a meltdown, you’re there like a shot.” She pouted and felt like she should apologise for her outburst, after all, he had the power to sack her if he chose.

“Ah, I see. So, you want me to micro-manage you, Granger? You want me to sit beside you and whisper sweet nothings in your ear so you can feel part of the team?” He smirked.

She wasn’t sure if she wanted to slap the smirk off his face or snog him. “No! That’s not what I meant. I just feel like you leave me to get on with things.”

He lifted a hand and beckoned her closer with two curling fingers, the gesture was not lost on her. He oozed confidence and she found herself doing his bidding like a zombie.

Standing beside his office chair, she was barely taller than him as he sat. He swung the chair around to face her.

“That, dear Granger, is why I leave you alone. You are more than capable of running your area and if I’m honest, more than capable of doing my job too. The reason I don’t come near you is that I’d spend half the day wanking to the thought of you in the staff toilets if I took so much got a whiff of your perfume. You’re fucking delectable, do you know that?” His hand stroked his jaw as his eyes drifted from her black heeled pumps, tight skirt and up to her red blouse. “I’d want to run my fingers through those luscious curls, gather them up in my fist and pull your head back so I could lathe kisses along your neck, to find your sweet spot, the spot which makes you quiver.”

Hermione watched as he shifted in his seat, making room for his growling erection. She swallowed deeply; not sure she could answer him if she wanted to. Her heart was pounding in her ears. He wanted her; he’d made that as clear as if he had a flashing cartoon sign over his head saying, ‘I want to fuck Granger’.

“I’ll teach you patience, golden girl, I’d teach you how to wait for the prize without whining about lack of attention. If you give me your consent, I’d teach you to sit primly at your desk and wait for me to finish work. Then I’d take you home and fuck the patience right out of you.”

His voice was sultry as it rushed over her like warm, melted chocolate and she would agree to anything. Hermione’s legs were trembling, and her pussy clenched with excitement. She noted one of his hands was gripping the arm of his chair, nails digging into the black leather. A tiny, wanton moan left her lips which wasn’t unnoticed by Draco.

“W-What, would you do?” She murmured, her vision glassy as desire overtook her body, a swirling mass behind her navel causing slickness to leak into her knickers.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he shook his head, “that is for you to find out. But, let’s say, I’ve been waiting for you so long, I’d do things to you I’ve been dreaming of for years, there would be no doubt your thirst for me would be quenched over and over again.”

“Yes.” She blurted. Her brain had decided to act on behalf of her body.

“So, you’re saying yes? Consenting to allow me to touch you?”

“Yes.” She replied as succinctly as she could manage.

“Then sit in your chair, you’re not going to move a muscle, you’re just going to watch.” Metal clinked as he opened his belt and pulled down the zipper of his trousers, revealing a beautifully long cock with hefty girth, solid under his fingers as he wrapped them around its breadth.

Hermione drew in a breath as he began to pump, his thumb circling its swollen head and smearing his veiny length in precum. With aching slow tugs and his eyes on Hermione’s, he groaned.

“Tell me how much you want my cock inside you, Granger.”

Hermione wanted to touch herself so badly, hook her thighs over the chair arms and splay herself for him to watch as she plunged her fingers inside her cunt. She wriggled in her seat. “Malfoy, please…”

“You won’t touch yourself or me until you tell me what you want me to do to you.” He paused his ministrations.

“Oh, but I-I’ve never…” she gulped, “I’ve never talked like that.” She said shyly. She desperately wanted him to continue but she was afraid of making a fool of herself.

“The loquacious bookworm lost for words, that, uh, fuck, that is a revelation.” He groaned as he pumped his dick.

“I, um, well I want to feel you inside me; I want to squeeze your cock with my, um, pussy.” The muscles in her core shuddered involuntarily, she was throbbing for him.

“Come on Granger, I’m sure you can do better than that, where’s that famous Gryffindor bravery?” His lips parted as he watched her rub her thighs together.

Her need to touch herself had never felt so strong, she wondered what he’d do if she just parted her thighs and circled her pearl. His husky grunts told her he might come on the spot. It spurred her on to tell him what she needed.

“I want you to fuck me hard, Malfoy, fuck me until I scream your name.”

“Shit, Granger, I’m going to defile your tight hole until you scream the place down, make your tight pussy swollen and sore from hours and hours at my hand.” He released a guttural groan, his hand moving faster.

Draco moved forward and she could smell his delicious pheromones permeating the air. Pushing her thighs apart, he tugged at her skirt, she wriggled so it gathered at her hips.

“Please, Draco, I need you to fuck me so badly.” She lamented. She had never felt so empty in her life as he continued to tease. His cock was so close, close enough for her to close her lips around it and suck him until he shot his load down her throat. She reared forward towards him and was reprimanded for her efforts.

“What did I say about patience?” He rasped, “touch yourself,” he demanded.

Her fingers trailed down her chest, taking a moment to pinch her aching nipples before moving lower to her white lace knickers. Relief washed over her as she pulled her knickers aside, revealing her slick, hairless cunt to him. Her fingers dipped inside her opening and spread her juices over her clit, circling and creating incredible sparks through her belly and thighs.

“Oh, Draco, talk to me, uh…please tell me what you want me to say.” She begged through hazy eyes as he moaned at the sight of her, his hand speeding up, slapping against his skin as her pussy fluttered. He seemed bigger, throbbing and swelling, his movements becoming more erratic.

“Tell me you want me to come inside your pussy. I-I’m so close, all I want is to shoot my load all over your gorgeous hole.” He grunted, placing his hand on her cheek, and rubbing his thumb across her cheek with a tenderness which belied his lustful eyes.

“I want you to fill me with your cock and your come, please Malfoy,” she gasped, throwing her hair back over the chair as she steadily climbed the ladder to peak pleasure.

Both gasped and groaned as Draco stuttered, standing before her, and coming over her hot cunt. “Granger, oh, f-fuck…. Ugh.”

She came as she heard his erotic male moans and watched thick ropes splash over her lower belly, hitting the pinnacle and covering her mouth to hold in a scream of pleasure.

His cock twitched as he dipped his head to kiss her, slow and languidly, his tongue caressing hers like he was making love to her.

With a final sweet kiss to her lips, he moved to pick up his wand to clean them up, pulling up his trousers and snapping his belt closed as she righted her clothing.

“Miss Granger,” he cleared his throat and winked as he returned to his seat, his chest still rising and falling from the exertion, “I’ll expect a memo on my desk by five, detailing everything you would like me to do to you this evening. That is, of course, after I have taken you to dinner. Until then, you will wait patiently at your desk with no knickers on.” He gave her a knicker wetting smirk.

Hermione rose and removed her knickers, throwing them onto his desk before brushing down her skirt.

“Of course, Mr Malfoy,” she shot over her shoulder as she walked with a deliberate wiggle of her arse.

Closing the door behind her, she looked up to find everyone in the office was staring at her in wonder but then quickly looked back down at their work when they realised, they were rubbernecking.

“Lucky bitch.” Sasha muttered.

In his office, Draco picked up Hermione’s kickers and took a long inhale, whistling as he placed them in his pocket.

Shaking his head with a broad grin, he muttered, “That Witch is fucking perfection.”


	2. A Sexty Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione is feeling frisky and decides she’d like to add a little more rough to the smooth of their ongoing relationship. Draco is more than happy to be the recipient of Hermione’s fantasies.   
> For the purpose of this story, Hermione has brought Draco a mobile phone on which they regularly communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author Warning**  
> Please be aware that this chapter is far spicier and explicit than chapter one, with some BDSM themes and explicit descriptions of spanking, anal and restraints. I have changed the tags on the story to reflect this but please don’t read on if this is not your thing or you may be triggered by anything this chapter contains.

**Hermione:** Hi Sweetheart. I thought I could make our day more interesting by sending you some dirty texts - 🥰Hermione xoxo

 **Draco:** Please do, Granger. It’s dull as fuck here in the office without you to ogle or shag in the stationery cupboard when I get a chance. Why did you have to take today off again? 🤨

 **Hermione:** You can’t complain, you told me I had to take some time off or you’d fire me, which I thought was rather unfair; getting fired for being your best worker. ☹

 **Draco:** I did indeed, that seems like a bad idea now. 🤔

 **Hermione:** Would it make it more interesting if I was scrubbing the floor on my hands and knees, while wearing a short dress and no knickers so my pretty pussy was visible from the back? If I waved my arse in the air, oblivious to you looking at me, taking your cock out as it got hard. You might stand over me, watching my tits wobble in my low-cut top as I scrubbed, deciding to lift my head by grabbing my hair and forcing me to look up. Then you'd slowly slide your cock into my mouth, relishing every inch as it disappeared down my throat, loving it as I gagged, trying to keep you down.

 **Draco:** Holy fuck, Granger, I’m sitting in a team meeting here, you’re killing me, but please, for the love of Merlin, go on.

 **Hermione:** Oh, do you want me to continue? I can stop?

 **Draco:** Don’t you dare! Though I do wonder why you’re cleaning the floor by hand when you could use your wand? You are a Witch, are you not?

 **Hermione:** For goodness sake, Draco, don’t pick apart my fantasy!

 **Draco:** Wouldn’t dare. Do go on, this is most intriguing.

 **Hermione:** Mmm. Sometimes the most domestic stuff can be erotic, Lol. I'm so wet from taking your dick, it was a surprise to have your cock shoved in my mouth but in a good way. My pussy throbs and I feel my nipples tighten. I try to touch myself, but you slap my hands away, forcing me up and against the kitchen counter so I'm bending over. I can feel you pulling up my skirt and tapping your dick on my arse. "You're such a dirty girl, I love you on your hands and knees for me. I'm going to fuck you now and you're going to take every inch of me in both holes," you whisper seductively but forcefully in my ear as you lift your hand and crack it down on my arse cheek. You leave a bright red handprint on my delicate skin and I try to hold in a shriek, knowing it will make you smack harder. Instead I let out a whimper...

 **Draco:** Don’t tease, you can’t just leave it like that, we’re finishing up here and I think I might need to stay until I can walk without a limp. Fuck - you’re so hot.

 **Hermione:** "There's no point in holding it in,” you tell me, “I want to hear you moan and scream for me, because I'm going to fuck you until you do, even if it takes all day.

 **Draco:** I’m getting so hard here, my heart feels like it’s beating out of my chest and people are looking at me strangely as I’m sweating, in the middle of December.

 **Hermione:** I can stop if you like?

 **Draco:** Absolutely not.

 **Hermione:** Lol - I thought you’d say that 😉. You push your cock in from behind, spanking and fucking me, easing your thumb into my arsehole. You fuck me harder and harder, and I can't help but moan as your hand cracks down on my arse again and again, I just love it so much when you take control...

 **Draco:** Granger, if you stop there, so help me…

 **Hermione:** Oh baby, I’m just getting started. You see me trying to touch my clit and grab my arms from behind, holding them at the elbow as you pound into me. "The only one who will be touching your pussy is me,” you say, “If I see you trying to again, I'm going to tie you up so you can't move." 

"Please, I need to cum, please let me cum," I beg. I know you'll let me cum eventually but not yet. Your fingers drift to my clit but only for a brief time, circling the bundle of nerves but taking them away when you feel me clench on your cock, the beginning of an orgasm. I cry out in frustration...

 **Draco:** Don’t stop, I’m so bloody hard for you I think I may have to visit the loo before I come in my pants.

 **Hermione:** As I thought 😏 "Don't stop, please don't stop." I beg you.

 **Draco:** I can’t do this. I know this is your fantasy, but I need to be involved. 🤤 "You know you'll be punished more if you make demands of me don’t you Granger? Now, I'm going to fuck your arse, my cock sliding deep inside you." I pull you to the bedroom, throwing you on the bed face down, so your skirt is up, your arse on view. I find some silk cord and wrap it around your wrists, holding them behind your back...

 **Hermione:** Lol, it’s nice to know you really are as dirty as I am. 😘

 **Draco:** Like that was something you didn’t already know, come on Granger. “I think I'll make that pretty arse of yours rose red for thinking you can tell me what to do," I sit down on the edge of the bed and move you so you’re over my lap. "I'm going to spank you ten times, and you're going to count every one, starting now."

 **Hermione:** I give out a moaning cry as your hand cracks down on my already sensitive skin, but choke out, "One." This continues until you reach ten and I'm a writhing mess, juice dribbling from me, tears in my eyes from the shame of loving being spanked so much, a pile of horny desperation. But if I answer you back again, I know I'll be punished more so I resign myself to being good.

 **Draco:** "Is it sore, does it sting?" I ask.

 **Hermione:** “Yes.”

 **Draco:** "Oh your poor little arse," Thwack goes his my again, though I soothe your sore bottom with kisses and caresses. "You should trust me to know what you need Granger, when have I ever let you down? When have I not made you cum?"

 **Hermione:** You lean me over the bed, pushing my head down low as you take out your cock and slap it on my blushing arse. "I'm going to fuck that pretty pussy, then your ass and then your tits, you're going to take everything without complaint, am I understood?"

 **Draco:** Dear Godrick, you have a filthy mouth Granger, but I’ve got to tell you I’m loving it.

 **Hermione:** I nod enthusiastically, I can't wait, I feel like I might die if you don't put your cock in me, "Yes sir, I'll do as you say." My eyes roll back when your cock enters my soaking pussy, God you feel so good I think I could cum right then, as you begin to pick up your pace, you begin to talk. Hearing your voice is my most favourite thing in the world, it’s just so hot and sexy, that posh accent, mmm, it makes me throb with need. You switch, taking some lube and oiling up my arsehole, spreading it across my whole bum so it's oiled up and shining...You're so hard, you inch your way into my tight passage without too much trouble. The feeling of you invading my arse with your cock is one of both pleasure and pain and I’m squeezing my eyes tightly shut to get over that Initial throb of pain, before your cock head bypasses the ring of muscle and I can relax. "Your arse is so tight, you feel so good, Granger," you moan, causing more wetness to gush from me. You moaning out loud, is another one of my favourite things...

 **Draco:** “I think I’m about to have a heart attack here, I’ve made it back to my office, carrying a file in case I poke someone’s eye out with my dick, Lol. More, I want more!”

 **Hermione:** My wetness is dripping down my legs and with your cock in my ass I'm desperate for friction, my wrists are restrained so I move to try to rub my clit against something, anything in desperation. With a loud crack to my arse you pull me back, your balls slapping against me, but it isn't enough, and I whine in complaint. "What have I told you about complaining? Don't make a sound or you won't cum, I'll leave you tied up here until I decide to come back and release you."

 **Draco:** Sweet Salazar’s bollocks! You nod, not daring to make a sound in case I stop and leave you hot and horny.

 **Hermione:** Ugh, please don’t mention old Wizards wrinkly balls during my fantasy.

 **Draco:** Apologies darling. Are you touching yourself? Tell me you are. I wish I was there to do it for you.

 **Hermione:** Of course, how could I not be while I’m thinking of you? Tapping my clit with the tip of your cock, you begin again your relentless pounding, alternating between my pussy and arse, either not hearing or ignoring my muffled shrieks. You pull me onto my side and lift my leg, the angle causing your dick to go far deeper inside me this time. Your mouth is beside my ear, "You like that don't you? When I fuck your pretty arse?"

 **Draco:** Rowena’s rack, you’re amazing, do you know that? Absolutely shameless. "Do you want to cum my little fuck toy?" I say, grunting with the effort of my sustained pounding.

 **Hermione:** “Yes, oh, yes!” I want that more than anything in the world right now. I nod and bite my lip to hold in a moan and the urge to talk, though the thought of being spanked again is a pleasurable one. You decide to show some mercy and your fingers move to massage my clit. It feels like a thousand fireworks shooting off around my body and I feel myself clenching your cock desperately to keep hold of that feeling. As soon as you begin, you remove them again, edging me and then removing them over and over until I'm almost sobbing...

 **Draco:** "If you think you're going to cum baby, then think again, you're pussy is mine to use however I like, and your ass, your tits and mouth, in fact, anywhere I decide to put my dick is mine," I growl in your ear.

 **Hermione:** “Yes sir, use me, fill me with your cock and cum, I need it.” Realising I've made a mistake by vocalising that, you shift to your knees, push me back and straddle my face, shoving your dick into my mouth, "Perhaps I won’t let you cum? Perhaps I'll just use my fuck toy and leave you wanting?" you say. I shake my head, no, as best I can while taking your dick. Just when I think I might pass out from lack of oxygen, you pull out. Steams of saliva and precum hang in strings between my mouth and your cock and you grab my hair around a closed fist. "Do you still want to cum?" you ask. "Yes," I gather some conviction and stare at you, my brown eyes giving you a look of challenge, but I honestly want that so badly I start to hump a conveniently placed pillow. "Who told you to speak? Or Challenge me? I say when you cum, you filthy girl. Get on your knees." Towering above me you're thinking about what you will do next, you disappear and return with a vibrator. "Lean over the bed," you demand. I chew my lip, I know I could do this the hard way by resisting, but I know I deserve my punishment for not doing as I was told. I lean over the bed, my head turned so my cheek rests on the cover.

 **Draco:** Merlin, I’m the luckiest wizard in the world to get to fuck you, princess.

 **Hermione:** And I you, sweetheart.

 **Draco:** I place the vibrator into your sweet arse, fucking your pussy until I know you can’t take much more. I stop, sweat dripping from my exertion and palm your rosy red arse cheeks with two open palms, "So pretty, your ass decorated with the strokes from my hand,"

 **Hermione:** I feel you release the cords from my wrists and sink to your knees, lathing my pussy with a probing tongue, your fingers inside me seeking out the spongy bundle of nerves that guarantees my imminent orgasm, I cry out, begging you not to stop, telling you I'll die if you don't let me cum. Within seconds I'm trembling and convulsing, orgasm ripping through me as you stand and replace your tongue with your cock, wanting to feel the brutal clutch of my pussy.

 **Draco:** Granger, seriously, you’re killing me here! "You're mine, say it, ugh, oh yes, so perfect."

 **Hermione:** "I'm yours, yes, yes, oh, Godrick, yes!" I scream as you feel your balls draw up, cum exploding from your dick all over my hand patterned bottom.”

 **Draco:** But then I take care you, love. When it all ends. I run you a bubble bath to soothe your sore parts and sit with you, stroking your hair - you know I would. I ease myself in behind you, pulling your back to my chest. I’m just so in awe of you and how hot you are, I just want to make your dreams come true like you’ve made mine.”

 **Hermione:** You’re so good to me and I know that. Anyway, same time tomorrow then?

Hermione can’t think of anything better. She has a whole five days off work to think of the next scenario to drive him crazy at work.

She receives another text as she settles down, trying to control her racing heart, feeling so aroused she doesn’t quite know what to do with herself.

**Draco:** “I’ve cancelled my meetings for the rest of the day, Granger, I’ll be at yours in half an hour and you’d better be ready for me.”

She grins cheekily, her fingers swiftly hitting the keys.

 **Hermione:** Always xoxo

Faster than expected, Draco flooed into Hermione’s flat, finding her waiting in a tiny dress and wearing no knickers, just like he’d imagined her.

“You’d better have your safe word ready, princess, because I’m going to shag you until you can’t walk,” he stalked towards her, “Oh, and one thing I forgot to tell you on that last text,” he moved closer to cup her face with his large hand, "I’m in love with you, Granger.”

The End.


End file.
